


What A Time to Have a Baby

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [171]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Demon Dean, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do an A/O where Sam is pregnant when he is trying to cure demon Dean and he goes into labor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Time to Have a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a hundred percent sure this is what you were going for but I tried my best!

**Prompt** : Can you do an A/O where Sam is pregnant when he is trying to cure demon Dean and he goes into labor?

 

Sam drew more of his blood into the syringe and prepared to inject it into his brother. He knew the blood loss couldn’t possibly be good for the baby, but this was _Dean_. This was the father of his baby, the love of his life, his best friend and brother. And Sam would do anything to bring Dean back to him. Dean hissed and snarled at Sam when he got closer but he ignored the demon and injected his blood into Dean’s neck. The black flickered to green for a second and stayed green longer than normal.

Over the past few days Sam had noticed that his brother had become more and more human. He was still partially a demon, and hurled insults at Sam, but he could see a little bit of the old Dean poking through. And it made it worth the needle marks and wooziness from the blood loss totally worth it. He’d been eating more than normal and suffered through the pain and cravings without his alpha to dote on him and buy him whatever food he wanted.

Soon Dean would be back to normal, though, and hopefully his alpha would be there to take care of him through the birth of their baby. He pricked his skin with the needle and watched his blood fill the plastic tube. “Okay, Dean, We’re closer to getting you fixed up.” He ignored the sharp pain in his stomach. They’d been going on all day, almost bad enough to make him double over but he didn’t want to show any weakness in front of the demon.

“I don’t need you to ‘fix me up’,” Dean hissed. “I’m better than ever. I don’t need you and that bastard growing inside you. Is it even mine?”  
“Of _course_ it’s yours,” Sam protested. Dean’s new favorite thing to insult was their baby, the precious life that Sam couldn’t wait to greet. It broke his heart because just months earlier Dean had been an ecstatic alpha father-to-be, and now he sneered at the mention of the baby. “You used to love our baby.” He pressed the needle into Dean’s neck and the demon snarled.

Black faded into green again and his eyes looked at the baby with less animosity than he had in weeks. His hand lifted as if to touch Sam’s belly the way he had in the past but was stopped by the handcuffs. “You had the silliest cravings,” Dean murmured quietly.

“And you’d always go out and buy whatever I wanted,” Sam replied softly. His fingers brushed Dean’s cheek and for once his brother didn’t lunge to bite off his fingers. “I love having a baby with you, Dean. You’re my alpha, my mate, and I _need_ you here with me. I need you to be cured.”

Black flickered but then he got back to green. “You have to hurry, Sam,” Dean urged. “I can feel it inside me, I can feel the evil.” Black won over and his smirk turned mean. “And boy does it feel good. Now that I’m free of a sniveling bitch like you.”

Sam grunted and grabbed at his protruding belly when another pain hit. He bit his lip worriedly. He hoped the baby wasn’t getting upset over the consistent blood withdrawal.

Sam poked his skin with the needle but then dropped it with a gasp when another wave of pain hit him. He felt his legs dampen and it took him a few seconds to realize what was happening. “Oh shit.”

The alpha sniffed the air and then looked grinned. “Going into labor, Sammy?”

Sam struggled to his feet. “I can still do this.”

“Not when the baby is halfway out of you,” Dean retorted. “You’ll be weak. And guess what?”

“What?” Sam struggled to ask.

Dean held up his arms, free of the handcuffs. “See, I’m just the right balance of demon and human. Human enough that these devil traps don’t do anything for me, demon enough to want to drive a knife into your stomach and then watch you and your baby die.”

Sam scrambled away, cradling his stomach. His legs gave out and he sank to the concrete floor of their dungeon, pain shooting through his stomach. Dean was stopped by the barrier of the demon trap and he beckoned Sam over. “One more shot of blood, Sam. Come on, maybe I’ll be cured and you can get your doting alpha back.”

“You could try and kill me,” Sam croaked.

“Fine. Go ahead and give birth alone, makes no difference to me.” Dean wandered around the devils trap, pressing his hands at the invisible walls in hopes that he can push through.

Sam looked at the syringe. Was it worth trying? There was the chance that Dean, _his_ Dean could be next to him, cradling Sam against his stomach and helping him breathe through the pain the way they’d practiced. The omega inside craved its alpha, and the pain of birthing allowed that side of him to dominate over the hunter, rational part of him. Sam had always been an optimist.

Sam filled the syringe with his blood and struggled over to Dean. The strength went out of him before he could get there, dizzy from blood loss and in pain from the birth. He curled up against the wall and tried to breath deeply. It was different when he didn’t have his alpha’s tender figures combing through his hair, rough and calloused digits but gentle when they stroked Sam. His soft lips weren’t pressing against Sam’s skin and whispering sweet nothings and how special Sam was to him.

Out of the periphery Sam could see Dean flex his hands uneasily. “Sammy?”

The tone wasn’t as _Dean_ as Sam was used to but lacked a bitterness he’d heard before. Sam didn’t have the time to feel happy about that since contractions were still ripping through him. The only thing left to do was have his baby. He wasn’t going to let a single hair on his child’s head be harmed, not even by the other father.

Another contraction wrenched a grunt of pain from Sam and he spread his legs and lifted his hips in preparation. An omega’s birth happened quickly and Sam could already feel the head of the baby approaching. His birth channel widened and when Sam could feel blood pooling beneath him. He let out a low cry and spasmed in pain. His heart hurt and his stomach hurt and he just wanted everything to end.

Sam heard a low growl. “Sammy, let me out!”

“Can’t,” Sam sobbed. “Can’t move, can’t let you hurt the baby!”

“I won’t hurt him, the baby is part me!” Dean protested. He growled and slammed his hands against the barrier. “Dammit Sam!”

The omega strained towards his alpha. It didn’t sound like an angry demon, it sounded like an alpha that was desperate to get to his omega in pain. “Sammy, it’s okay, breathe,” Dean urged. “Remember to breathe!”

Sam looked at Dean. His face was desperate and his eyes were green; every time the black tried to appear Dean pushed it down. Sam ached to go over and let Dean’s hands fix him.

“Sam, let me out!” Dean roared. “Come on, baby. Breathe, you know how to do this, you know what you need to do. We practiced this. In, out, deep breaths.”

“Why are you…” Sam groaned and his legs kicked out. “Are you… oh _shit_!” His legs hurt and he kicked out. The syringe bounced off Sam’s foot and skidded to the inside of the barrier. Dean immediately grabbed it and shoved it into his neck. Sam watched his alpha shudder but gripped his stomach with another painful contraction.

“Shh, Sammy.” Two gentle hands pressed against Sam’s head and massaged his temples. “You can do it, baby boy. Come on, a couple more big pushes.”

Sam cracked an eye open. “Dean? You’re out… you’re…”

“Human. See?” Dean drizzled holy water on his arm and there was no reaction. He pressed a kiss against Sam’s nose. “You knew that one more shot would help. And dad was right, an alpha was programmed to protect his omega and I guess it just kind of pushed the demonic juice out.” He rubbed their noses together and smiled against Sam’s lips. “You _literally_ saved me with your love, Sam. How cheesy is that?”

Sam laughed shakily and then howled when a particularly strong contraction hit him. “It hurts, oh god, Dean! It hurts so badly, fuck!”

“Hey, you don’t want the first words our baby to hear to be fuck, do you?” Dean joked.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Sam groaned. “You try controlling your language when there’s something the size of a watermelon coming out of your ass!”

Dean winced. “Okay, point taken.”

Sam felt the head get closer and he screamed. “Fuck! Dean, shit, I feel it, I feel the baby!”

“Okay, breathe with me, Sam,” Dean encouraged. Sam matched his breath with his alphas and relaxed with his hands and lips on Sam’s skin. “We’re going to be okay. Oh my god, Sam, I can see him,” Dean breathed. “Keep pushing, baby, keep pushing!”

Sam groaned and with a few more pushes they heard the cries of their baby. Dean helped pull the baby the rest of the way off and pulled off his shirt to wrap the baby up.

“Here.” Dean offered the naked, screaming, messy baby to Sam, a large smile on his face.

“We ruined your t-shirt,” Sam mumbled.

“Hey, who cares? It’s just a shirt.” Dean stroked Sam’s sweaty hair. “And I’d ruin every single one of my shirts for you and this sweet little bundle here.” Dean kissed the baby’s forehead. “What should we name him?”

“What about John?” Sam suggested. “Dad always said he wanted us to have kids.”

“Sounds perfect,” Dean agreed. “Hi, baby John. Nice to meet you.”

Sam lifted his shirt so the hungry baby could latch onto his nipple and suck. Dean cleaned off the baby’s head and wrapped his jacket around Sam. It was hot and Sam didn’t need it, but it smelled like his alpha and Sam drowned himself in the scent. He felt his eyes watering and he couldn’t stop a couple tears.

“Why are you crying?” Dean asked. “Are you in pain? Come on, lets get you two onto a bed.”

“I’m happy,” Sam choked. “I’m happy we have a baby and I’m happy that you’re _you_ again.”

“Me too,” Dean said. “Thanks for not giving up on me, Sammy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm open to prompts! but please be patient with me as I have limited time to write and upload fics :) You can comment here or take pity on my empty inbox and leave me a message at my [tumblr](http://irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
